Shadows
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Robin intenta superarse para vencer a Slade, un día normal en el centro comercial, encuentra a un anciano por la calle donde vende artículos extraños, encuentra unos polvos que son leyenda en la antigua china, para así, luchar él...con su propia somb


**Capítulo 1: Polvos de superación.**

- Jamás derrotaré a Slade si soy tan débil.- pensaba el joven maravilla en su habitación mientras que el día comenzaba a atardecerse.

Robin estaba pensativo en el escritorio de su habitación, tenía 16 años ahora, y aún estaban las crisis de Slade al igual que sus desquiciadas locuras, bueno, al menos eso era lo que Robin pensaba...tenía qué haber una manera de vencerlo, pero la cuestión no era si sí o no, sino el ¿cómo? ¿cómo lograría que Slade mordiera un anzuelo al igual que él les hizo cuando Robin fue su aprendiz?....Tal vez eso era, ¿acaso tendría que volver a ser su aprendiz para poder derrotarlo? o ¿se daría cuenta de las intenciones del adolescente? Dio un golpe fuerte en el escritorio y lanzó las cosas al suelo desesperado cuando se abrió la puerta...una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, con vestido lila había entrado a la habitación con algo de prisa que dejó ver al líder.

- ¿Robin? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Starfire acercándose al joven.

- Nada Star...- dijo Robin volviendo su vista a la pared donde tenía recortes de villanos y de ladrones, y una máscara la cual le llamó mucho la atención: la máscara de Red X.

- Robin, tus esfuerzos en seguir pensando quién es Slade te deja sin energías, ¿no te gustaría comer algo y después continuar?- preguntó Starfire animosa y sonriendo.

- Gracias pero no tengo hambre.- dijo Robin tomando la máscara de Red X y le dio la vuelta.

- Pero Robin, te ves cansado.- dijo la tamarana preocupada cuando Robin viró y se puso la máscara de juego.

- ¿Cómo cansado?- inclinó la cabeza y Starfire se acercó y le retiró la máscara bruscamente.

- Robin, estamos preocupados por ti, llevas días aquí encerrado sin querer evitar el hablar con alguien...si lo que buscas es la obsesión que tienes por descubrir todo por tu cuenta, me temo que te quedarás mucho en esta habitación.- dijo Starfire...

- OO ¿Star?- se intimidó el joven maravilla poniendo ojos de tristeza. Starfire se calmó...

- Lo siento, es sólo que estoy preocupada por ti Robin, ¿acaso soy mala amiga?- preguntó la tamarana abrazándose a sí misma.

- No Star, pero deben entender que esto también es importante...diles que enseguida voy a comer algo.- dijo Robin cuando la tamarana cambió su expresión por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se retiró.

Nuevamente comenzó a fijarse en las máscaras que tenía de Red X y de Slade...no había mucha diferencia, pero tampoco iba a permitir que los demás se preocuparan por su culpa, dio un largo suspiro y pensó que Starfire tenía razón, tal vez estaba con mucha carga en la espalda, y ellos quería quitarle un poco ese peso. Salió de la habitación directamente hacia el comedor en donde el Chico Bestia y Cyborg decidían qué cenar, Raven estaba meditando diciendo las palabras de costumbre: Azarath Mentrion, Zinthos, y Starfire estaba observando la ventana cuidadosamente hacia el mar...cuando Robin llegó, su reflejo se vino por la ventana y Starfire se viró gustosa...

- Robin.- dijo ésta desde donde estaba cuando Raven dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y Chico Bestia y Cyborg llegaron también a la pieza donde estaba el líder.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Robin bajando las escaleras y acercándose.

- Que el Chico Bestia quiere hacer otra vez tofu, pero eso no se puede por que yo quiero carne.- dijo Cyborg cuando el Chico Bestia se transformó el serpiente y se enredó en la pierna del androide, éste intentaba zafarse pero no podía ya que el otro era muy insistente.

- Dejen de pelearse, vayamos al centro comercial.- mencionó el líder sin expresión alguna observando a la tamarana quien traía un signo de interrogación.

- Me parece bien.- respondió Raven levitando hasta la puerta seguida de Cyborg y Chico Bestia que terminaron de pelear.

Robin y Starfire se quedaron en la pieza observándose, Star se quedó algo incómoda.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Robin alzando una ceja.

- Nada, es solo que, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?- preguntó Starfire acercándose al líder, y el otro la miró tiernamente.

- Por un comentario...una chica hermosa vino a mi habitación y me dijo estar preocupada por mi...eso me hizo enfadar y vine aquí para pedir disculpas....discúlpame por favor.- dijo Robin

Starfire se quedó sonrojándose, pero después miró al líder con alegría y repentinamente se balanceó sobre él prolongándole un abrazo de amistad- sorry jejej, no esperen mucho de mi hasta después. Robin aceptó el abrazo y después siguieron a los demás. A medida que terminaron de caminar hasta el centro comercial, cada quien tomó su lado, Raven y Starfire se dirigieron a una tienda de artículos hogareños ya que la tamarana quería enviarles algo a su familia en su tierra natal, esto le llamó mucho la atención a Raven, tanto como para comprar un espejo de mano con reverso en forma antigua, los bordes eran de plata fina. Starfire compró un lámpara en forma de delfines muy hermosa (nota: no me pregunten de donde sacaron dinero, pero para mi sí tienen jeje). El chico Bestia se fue a comprar artículos de cocina y Cyborg a la tienda de pilas y computadoras inmensas....pero Robin le llamó la atención algo que no había visto antes...era extraño.

El líder dejó que los demás se fueran por donde se les pegara la gana, ya que este buscaba algo en forma particular, algo que hiciera encontrar a Slade sin que se diera cuenta, pero ¿cómo? era una cuestión que le retumbaba en el cerebro. ¿Cómo le haría para que Slade no se diera cuenta? Fue entonces cuando su vista le atrajo un señor que estaba en la calle, sentado y encapuchado, en frente había una manta donde vendía de todo tipo de bromas, pero por otro lado, vendía collares y amuletos extraños, y unos sobres negros con letras en otro idioma en color blanco. Robin se le acercó al hombre ( ya que estaba fumando una pipa).

Robin se colocó en frente del hombre y se puso en cuclillas observando detalladamente los objetos, grandes, pequeños, y de todas formas: circulares, triangulares, etc, etc, etc. El hombre tosió un par de veces sin asustar al líder.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, jovencito?- preguntó el hombre sin moverse.

- Estoy observando su mercancía, disculpe.- dijo Robin soltando una pulsera con picos y colocándola donde la tomó.

- Descuida hijo, descuida, puedes tomarlas si así lo deseas.- mencionó el hombre.

Robin observó de izquierda a derecha y observó una bolsita muy extraña, venía en tono morado con bordes negros y una inscripción en otro idioma que parecía ser chino, Robin tomó la bolsa, y observó que había una figura de dos hombres, exactamente iguales, que a la primera impresión, daba entender que debían de ser gemelos, pero al ver los detalles, observó que era un hombre y el otro, era el mismo, pero todo su cuerpo estaba difuminado, ambos en posición de combate.

- ¿Qué es esto señor?- preguntó Robin muy interesado. Por primera vez, el hombre subió la vista y Robin observó unos ojos almendrados en color violeta, y tez muy blanca, al igual que una barba descuidada y canas en el cabello.

- Ah, era eso, ¡es bueno que te interese chico! Estos son polvos mágicos, polvos que en la antigua china los usaban para entrenarse y superarse en las artes marciales.- dijo el hombre.

- ¿Para superarse, de qué manera?- preguntó Robin repentinamente antes de que el hombre continuara.

- Estos polvos se les conoce como "Los polvos de la Sombra", precisamente, se supera uno mismo, luchando con su propia sombra, así como los boxeadores van a la pared y para entrenarse utilizan su sombra como rival, si logran vencer su sombra, es que han superado...-

- No comprendo, ¿quiere decir que con quien estaré luchando es mi sombra?- preguntó el líder titán.

- Exacto, este caso es diferente....cuesta $5 dólares.- dijo el hombre.

- Hecho.- mencionó Robin sacando unos billetes de su cinturón y entregándoselos al hombre.

- Debes prepararte, esto sólo funciona en la noche, tiene efectos secundarios, y además, te superarás, en una habitación oscura, encendida sólo por una vela, prepara en una hoya grande agua caliente, pones los polvos y debes olerlos. Después, lucharás.- dijo el hombre.

- Excelente.- dijo Robin, después observó los collares y las pulseras pensando en sus amigos.

- ¿Chico?- preguntó el hombre.

- Me llevaré estos collares.- respondió el chico tomando cuatro, y pagándolos.

Alrededor de las 3:00 de la tarde, se reunieron para comer una pizza, se sentaron al aire libre como comúnmente solían hacerlo, observando el menú. Platicando animosamente, Raven decidió que era tiempo de ordenar, llevaban 10 minutos sin saber qué elegir, y cada quien pidió lo que le gustaba. Raven y Starfire compartieron una, era extraño ver que las chicas ya estaban con más confianza. Robin observaba con detalle a la tamarana que estaba hablando en su idioma, ahm, realmente extraño. Pensó el chico. Lo curioso es que Raven le entendió a la perfección y luego esta comenzó con el suyo, ¿desde cuando aprendieron a hablar así? pensaron los chicos.

Robin se quedó boquiabierto, y sacó los collares que había comprado.

- Chicos, les compré esto.- mencionó el líder mostrando los collares.

Robin entregó a cada quien el correspondiente, uno morado para Starfire con una hada, uno azul marino para Raven con un sol y a la mitad la luna, uno verde para el Chico Bestia con el símbolo de amor y paz, y uno plateado para Cyborg en forma de un dragón. Los chicos estaban encantados con los collares, Starfire quedó impresionada con el suyo, se le acercó a Robin.

- Es muy bonito Robin, pero ¿qué esa figura extraña?- preguntó Star

- Es una hada.- mencionó Robin.

- Ah, es muy bonita, gracias.- mencionó la tamarana colocándose el collar como pudo y feliz comenzó a comer, ya que ya les habían traído la comida hace rato.

- Oigan, lamento mucho haberlos preocupado, no era mi intención.- dijo Robin repentinamente.

- No te preocupes viejo, comprendemos, y sabemos lo duro que debe ser un líder.- dijo el chico bestia.

- Por segunda vez, estoy de acuerdo con el Chico Bestia.- dijo Raven.

- Además, el trabajo que tienes nunca se va a acabar, y nosotros siempre estaremos para ayudarte.- dijo Cyborg mostrando un puño.

- Robin, sólo queremos decirte que nosotros también lamentamos ser malos amigos por no apoyarte siempre.- dijo Starfire y todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Será mejor irnos a casa.- mencionó el líder después de 30 minutos en silencio.

Ok, pasemos a lo bueno, jejeje.

Eran las 9:00 de la noche y todos se encontraban dormidos a excepción de Robin, quien estaba en el techo de la Torre y comenzó a hacer las instrucciones algo pensativo, traía la curiosidad de ver cómo funcionaban esos polvos, pero otra era que le hubieran mentido....no no lo creía, tenía que hacer el intento para ver si era mentira o verdad. Así que, en una cacerola onda, preparó agua caliente, el viento no soplaba, por alguna extraña razón estaba tranquila, prendió la vela y la flama no se movía para nada. Más extraño...tocó el agua quitándose un guante y notó que ya estaba caliente, se colocó el guante nuevamente y abrió nervioso la bolsa, tiró los polvos hasta un cuarto de la bolsa y de la hoya comenzó a salir un humo espeso color negro con uva, Robin acercó la cara y olió los polvos repentinamente, ¡¡¡¡asco!!!! Olía horrible, una mezcla de entre podrido, echado a perder, muerto y pescado.

Robin se alejó tosiendo en busca de aire limpio, y comenzó a sentirse mejor cuando se recuperó....pasaron 5 minutos sin que sucediera algo, algo enfurecido, tomó la bolsa observando la imagen del hombre que luchaba contra él mismo, dejó la bolsa a un lado...

- "pérdida de dinero"- pensó el joven maravilla levantándose y después comenzó a calentarse un poco, después de todo, no tenía sueño.

Comenzó a ejercitarse dando patadas, y puños cuando se empezó a poner muy silencioso el lugar...miró a todos lados y no había nadie, sin embargo, la presencia de no estar solo se le vino a la mente, ¿estará soñando? pensó, no le tomó importancia cuando escuchó que alguien caminaba por detrás, viró y se quedó sorprendido al observar lo que veía...traía la misma ropa que él, la misma altura, la misma antifaz, capa, todo, la piel y la silueta estaba en tono difuminado y negro: se puso en posición de combate sacando su palo metálico, alargándolo con un botón y poniéndose a la defensiva.

Por fin Robin lo comprendió.....era su sombra.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Notas: sé que no debo empezar una nueva historia sin antes terminar Corazón de Amazona, pero esta idea se me vino en la cabeza hace tiempo y decidí que ya era tiempo de exponerla. Espero la disfruten.

Atte. Lady of Darkness


End file.
